1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus and more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling volume by using a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
While electronic devices commonly have display areas (for example, an LCD or a touch screen) on the front surface thereof, more recent electronic devices have display areas on side surfaces as well. The electronic devices with display areas on the front surfaces also normally include hardware keys such as a volume up/down key and a lock key on side their surfaces. However, if an electronic device has a display area on a side surface thereof, the electronic device has a limitation in including or adding hardware keys.